Nobody's Perfect
by Lux-Nero
Summary: No one can stop this mystery of life from happening, twists and turns, ups and downs, rights and wrongs. No one could imagine the tragedy that occurred five years ago, allowing the roots of the underground infect all who enter its domain…  Rewritten


_Author's Note:_ -Bows to the crowd of readers- Greetings and salutations to all who clicked on this story. I will say, this has nothing to do with my other work, but I just needed to break away for the time being. But, rest assured, I shall get back on it.

For now… As an old fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, I've become more a stylist in my writing and came up with new ideas that could've been done in the series (But let's face it, if you write Fan fiction, then you know what I'm talking about), and this applies to the newest series, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Now then, a little foreword as to how the duels will work out in this fiction.

I'll be using the advance rule system, with each duel having 8000 life points.

In addition, there will be the use of anime and original cards, mainly because there will be Riding Duels (it's a 5D's fiction, what else did ya expect?). But, in the case of the Ground Duels, there will be Anime and Original cards, with a few exceptions.

As for names, well, I'm a fan of the original anime and not the dub, so you tell me. Now, let me say this to begin with… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (DM/GX/5D's) nor do I own the game itself.

Now, sit back and enjoy the show…

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**No one can stop this mystery of life from happening, twists and turns, ups and downs, rights and wrongs. No one could imagine the tragedy that occurred five years ago, costing this great land several lives in the process. Ever since, the voice of Justice began to slowly fade away from men's minds…**_

_**Pain… Anger… And vows… **_

_**Those feelings remained with those who were trapped in their fates, making them turn into dark parodies of themselves – Committing crimes just to survive in the harsh environment that they were deserted in. And yet, there is some semblance to civil life in those remains of the tragic past. **_

_**And yet, on the other side of the pond, there is a futuristic paradise, living off the pain and suffering of those who were cursed to remain there. It's a classic tale, seeing where those who are born to have a silver spoon in their mouths live off the labor of the 'commoners'. But like I said, this is no different, many major businesses are like that with their low leveled workers and corporate executives, the only difference is that this is a more public matter…**_

_**Neo Domino City…**_

_**Satellite…**_

_**Both are like the sides of a coin, both the same and yet they couldn't be more different from each other. And like a coin, one side must be facing the light and the other faces the dirt. Only it looks like it won't be any time soon that this coin will be flipped. **_

_**I won't say I'm proud that I know of these facts, nor that I am one who was lucky enough to survive Zero Reverse… But what I am proud of is the fact that I have something that seems to fleet away from Satellite and Neo Domino City…**_

_**And that is… Justice…**_

_**I may not be perfect… But then again…**_

_**Nobody's Perfect…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

_**Written and directed**_

_**By **_

_**Lux-Nero**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter Zero**_

_**Opening Set Up**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 10:57 p.m._

Satellite…

An island city that has weathered extensive urban decay, its old buildings barely standing along the streets, and its people barely able to stand the conditions themselves. Through out the darkened streets, an ominous fog flowed through the streets, adding a chill to the already cold, concrete jungle.

The streetlights flickered over the ruined roads, lighting the way for the people who walked the streets at this hour. To the people, day and night weren't that different thanks to the clouds of smog that floated over the floating ruined city. Although most of the buildings were mere junk parodies of their former selves, most of them still functioned as well as their more fortunate counterparts.

One of which was a dive of a bar, which had its small number of shady customers sitting around the shambles of tables, listening to the static as a young woman (roughly around the age of eighteen) brought them their drinks.

Meanwhile, a single man sat at the bar, simply relaxing and trying to make out the scrambled tunes that popped out of the old-school radio and trying to ignore the tower of dishes that sat only a few inches away from him.

His appearance caught the attention of almost everyone inside the bar when he had walked in, mainly due to the fact that his clothes weren't stained from the continuous factory labor that ran the job market in satellite – His black jacket with the sleeves rolled up revealed that his long sleeves were pure white, and black slacks that showed off his rugged figure. Around his neck was a long white scarf that seemed to see better days, and atop of his long brown hair (that fell to his shoulders) was a beautiful black fedora, which was pulled over the man's eyes…

"So, are you new to this part of Satellite?" The young bartender asked as she placed a shot of bourbon on the counter in front of the man. "I haven't seen you around these parts before…"

The fedora wearing man looked down at his drink, and immediately reached into his jacket's pocket, producing a small photograph that he held up to the bartender, "… I'm just looking for someone. Do you know this person?"

Taking a quick look, the bartender merely shook her head, making the man sigh before he fitted the photo back into his pocket. Slowly, he began to lift his drink to his lips, when the sound of breaking glass shattered the static in the air.

"Watch what yer doing, ya bitch!" A now-soaked customer roared standing up from his seat.

"I… I'm sorry!" The waitress gasped as she slowly stepped back, not noticing that most of the other shady customers stood up behind her.

"Heh, sorry isn't going to cut it, sweetheart," one of the customers behind her chuckled, making the waitress jump in surprise. "You don't just trip up, and spill fine alcohol on a guy like him, and expect to get off scot free do you?"

"G-Gentlemen!" The bartender yelped quickly running from behind the bar. "We… We don't need to…"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as one of the other customers had pushed her back to the bar, knocking off the tower of plates off of the counter and crash into the ground behind the bar.

All the while, the fedora wearing man simply sipped on his bourbon as the scene continued to get worse.

"Now, how are ya going to compensate for my clothes?" the drenched customer asked taking a hold of the waitress' wrist. "After all…"

"It was your fault," the fedora man sighed, getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me," The drenched customer growled, not bothering to let go of the girl's wrist. "But what the hell are ya'll talking about?"

"… It's obvious with the way you had your goons seated," the fedora man replied placing his drink on the counter. "One of them was seated so that they would be able to trip her up. It's an old scam game that I've seen done a few times, but it's kind of a given when I saw you do the deed out of the corner of my eye."

"Heh, hey there Mr. Fancy," One of the other shady customers chuckled, walking up to bar with his drink in his hand. "You want a piece of the action going on there?"

With a sigh, the fedora man reached into his pocket and three a few yen on the counter of the bar, and began to walk away, '_I never get to enjoy a decent drink…'_

Before he could even take a few steps away, the man stopped as a powerful grip grabbed his shoulder, "You think yer better than us?"

Not even resisting, the fedora wearing man was spun around to face the same shady customer who was pulling his fist back, "Don't think you can look down on us just cause you got fancy clothes!"

And just as the shady customer was about to throw his fist, the fedora wearing man had thrown a powerful uppercut to his jaw, sending a burning pain through out the man's body that made him release his grip. Seeing his opening, the fedora man spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the shady customer staggering back into the very drenched customer who had the waitress in his grips, making both of them fall to the ground with the waitress running over to the bartender.

That's when the remaining four of the shady customers turned their attentions towards the fedora man, who was just adjusting his hat to cover his eyes, "… Are you bastards too scared to pick a fight with someone your own size? Perhaps that's why you resorted to hurting innocents."

Like lions stalking their prey, the four shady customers slunk around the fedora man, keeping their distance from him until they had encircled him, each one standing diagonally across from each other with the fedora man right in the middle.

Taking the moment to take a deep breath, the fedora man rolled his eyes at the four shady customers, "… This is how a fight should be…"

That was it, one of the shady customers ran forward, sending a punch directly towards the back of the fedora man's head, only to miss as the man ducked down and slipped to the side.

And before the customer had a chance to counter, the fedora man spun around and slammed his elbow into the back of the customer's neck, sending him to the ground.

Then two of the other shady customer charged from both sides of the fedora man, one of them throwing a punch and the other swinging a bottle down. Yet however, the fedora man caught the bottle swinging man's wrist and with a quick twist, made the man turn in front of him, taking the other's punch right in the face.

With his human shield knocked out, the fedora man turned his sights towards the staggering back shady customer, almost forgetting about the fourth one… Who was lifting up one of the barstools over his head, prepared to bash the fedora man's head in…

… But he stopped thanks to a splash of bourbon that hit him directly in his face, making him yelp out in surprise and drop the bar stool to the ground.

This caught the attention of the fedora man, who noticed that the same waitress who was tripped up into all of the mess had thrown the remainder of his drink into the man's face. And with a smirk, the fedora man spun around and slammed the side of his foot into the distracted man's face, forcing the man to spin down to the ground.

The remaining shady customer slowly fell backwards to the ground, and immediately froze when the fedora man's icy leer was aimed directly at him. "URK!"

With a sigh, the fedora man turned towards the waitress and bartender, slowly smirking at them as he adjusted his hat, "… You two might want to call Sector Security, and, sorry about the mess…"

"D-Don't worry about it!" The bartender replied.

"And as for you," the fedora man growled looking down at the remaining conscious shady customer, making him jump slightly. "I've got a question for you. So let's take this outside…"

**0-0-0-0**

If Satellite itself was indication, it had its share of shady and questionable characters – Two of which stood outside of a rather large, rather rundown warehouse, both of them dressed in matching black suits, each with a pair of shades that covered their eyes. Both of them were muscular and if it wasn't for the differences in their hair colors (one being oddly orange and the other a mild maroon).

"Hey," Maroon sighed.

"Yeah?" Orange asked tilting his head at Maroon.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Maroon questioned adjusting his sunglasses.

"All the time, dood," Orange muttered out loud. "I mean, why were we the ones to get stuck here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there a deity out there that makes us dance to their will? I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night…"

There was a weird breeze that flowed past the two guards, making Maroon pull down his shades to leer at Orange, "… What the heck are you talking about? I was just wondering why we had to be outside when we could standing inside where it's warm."

"Oh, uh…" Orange chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "M-Me too!"

"… You wanna talk about it?" Maroon asked blinking a few times at his fellow guard.

"No," Orange answered abruptly. "Now look alive, someone's coming."

Indeed from the floating smog in between the warehouses appeared a familiar fedora wearing man, his hands dug into his pockets with a rather distraught look on his face (although his eyes were covered up by the hat). '_… And so… Now it begins…'_

And like that, the man stopped in front of the two guards, pushing up his hat, revealing the serious dark eyes that leered at the two guards. Maroon and Orange slowly nodded to each other.

And with a clearing of his throat, Maroon lifted his hand up, "… Passwords."

"From the Earth…" Orange started.

"… A metal base," The fedora wearing man muttered. '_… I really don't want to do this…'_

"From the sky…" Maroon continued with a smirk.

"… Fire," The fedora wearing man growled turning his head to the side. '_I think I may have to kill the guy who came up with this stupid password method…'_

"From my veins…" Orange snickered with his arms crossed.

"… Hot blood," The fedora man sighed loudly slowly slouching forward.

"The fate of the world…" Both Orange and Maroon announced at the same time.

The fedora man spun around and slowly lifted his right hand into the air, pointing his finger straight into the air, "… Is on my back!"

A few moments passed as both Orange and Maroon eyed the pose that the fedora man was striking, both of them with silly grins on their faces that grew with each passing second…

… Until they both broke out into laughter, Maroon leaning back on the warehouse to help him stay up while Orange was doubled over. Of course, this didn't really help but make the fedora man snarl loudly as he spun back to face the two laughing goons.

"Aw man!" Orange wheezed out in between his laughter. "I gotta say! That's what I love about my job! It's awesome just to watch such serious looking guys act like idiots!"

"Now, now, now…" Maroon snickered loudly slowly pushing himself away from the wall. "He did the passwords correctly… S-So we have to let him in, even if he is just a newbie."

"Then open the damn door," the fedora man growled, pulling his hat down back over his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Orange moaned loudly as he began to undo the locks on the door beside him. "Just give me a minute…"

"So, how'd you hear of us?" Maroon asked keeping his eyes on the fedora man.

"When you've been on the streets as long as I have, you tend to hear a lot of rumors," The fedora man replied with a shrug. "This one rumor happened to peak my interest the most, so I figured I might as well check it out."

"Ah," Maroon chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "So, are you hoping to be in the audience or as a part of the show to…"

"Hey, what was the code to get in here again?" Orange interrupted looking away from the keypad that was on the wall next to the door.

"… Interrupting a conversation is rude," Maroon growled with a slap to his forehead. "And remember, it's the boss's favorite finishing move in his favorite fighting game."

"Oh, yeah," Orange muttered with a flat look in his eyes. '_Still find it weird he'd use that for a password…'_

"Anyway, back to my question," Maroon started…

… Only to be interrupted as the fedora man lifted a weird contraption up from his back, holding the device right in front of Maroon's face, "… I think this should answer your question quite easily."

"Ah, then if that's the case," Maroon chuckled slowly pushing the device to the side. "When you get down to the main room, just repeat the password and you'll be able to participate…"

"… Gee…" the fedora man grumbled as the door slowly opened. "… Thanks…"

The moment the door opened fully, the fedora man stepped into the darkness of the warehouse, slowly disappearing from the sight of the two guards. And with a smirk, Orange closed the door behind the rugged man, "So, how long do you think he'll last down there?"

"I give him a single match," Maroon answered pushing up his sunglasses. "Tough guys like that are a dime a dozen…"

"You mean like us?" Orange asked.

That just caused another awkward silence to fill the air along with the smog…

**0-0-0-0-0**

In dark room hidden in the underground two figures sat around a small table, one of them sipping from a cup of tea while the other was simply looking through a few documents, "Profits are in… This is a good year to be in the under, my dear king."

The man just continued to sip his tea quietly.

"I suppose setting up shop in Satellite was the right idea," The same man chuckled tossing the papers onto the table in front of his comrade. "I suppose I owe that to you… No one would ever expect to find some top competition and so many people pleased to watch our shows…"

"… Don't underestimate people in the Satellite," The tea sipping man finally spoke up, keeping his tea cup near his face. "People always underestimate people who are born or live in lower classes, not realizing that there are diamonds in the rough.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few future champions walking the streets of Satellite who might just take Neo Domino City by surprise."

A large bead of sweat rolled down the other man's head, "… You say some weird, yet deep things sometimes. But having a man from Satellite become a champion in Neo Domino? The day that happens, I'll eat both of my shoes.

"But anyway, down to business. We've gotten a new player in our little festivities tonight, just showed up and registered a half an hour ago… Here's the file."

Slowly pushing the papers over the table to the tea sipping man, who eyed the files and raising an eyebrow at the digital picture that was taken with the profile, showing the same fedora wearing man's face, a scowl painted on his face. Almost immediately, a smile appeared on the tea-sipper's face as he pushed the papers to the side.

"As a no name, I figured we pit him against another White Pawn," the original man stated pulling the papers back to him. "And see if…"

"No."

The original man blinked a few times in confusion, "… Did you just say no?"

"Yes," The tea-sipper replied holding up his tea cup to his lips, yet didn't drink any yet. "I have a simple request… One that I think you won't be able to deny, besides, it'll make for an interesting match at the very least…"

Reaching into his coat, the tea sipping man slowly pulled out another photo and tossed it to the table before he tilted his tea cup to drink.

The other man pulled up the picture… And slowly smirked at them, "Heh… I suppose it would be an interesting match at the very least. So…"

The man slowly slipped his tea with a shake of his head.

"… I see…" The other man cackled as he lifted up a small cell phone to dial a simple number in it. "Well then, I'll just have to set it up quickly, only a little bit before the first match so I'll have to change it up."

"Hmm… Excellent," the tea sipper chuckled holding the empty tea cup. "This is some good earl grey…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:59:30 p.m._

"GREETINGS FANS!"

Unknown to the security forces that roamed Satellite's streets, underneath the trash and corruption in the warehouse district was a semblance to fancy life in Satellite – A large underground arena that had the comforts that could rival Neo Domino City's, a large bar with several tables that had several people seated around a large platform that had several lights focused on it.

And standing atop of the stage stood the cute announcer, her coal colored hair dancing about her face as she spun on the stage holding a mic up to her mouth, "It's only twenty seconds to midnight folks! So, the time for your favorite DJ to welcome you to the show!

"So… Welcome to the Satellite Underworld League!"

The moment that the announcer said that, a loud chime echoed through the arena, making all the patrons roar loudly or clap subtly. Either way, it put a large, cheery smile on the announcer's face as she came to a stop with her spinning, "That's the spirit! And tonight, we've got a hell of a show for you all! 

"Tonight! We've got a new duelist joining our leagues! What mysteries will he bring to the underworld of dueling? Well, let's find out! Ladies and gentleman, give a round of sound for the newest White Pawn – Kurenai Eijiro!"

Directly to the right of the announcer, a large portion of the stage opened up, allowing a large platform to arise from the opening, and along with it was the fedora wearing man himself, now with a duel disk on his right arm and having several black bands on his biceps, ankles and one on his neck. '_… This seems to be a bit over the top… But not like it matters, I've got a job to do. And I'll get it done, no matter what.'_

"And… His opponent…" The announcer giggled as two more openings appeared on the stage, both on the far left part of the stage, allowing another figure to appear on the stage.

From the left opening stood a teenager, probably in her late teens, this one dressed in a furred jacket and ripped jeans, with a small cap covering her messy black hair. Like Kurenai, Tora had a duel disk on her left arm and had the black bands over her petite body. "Heh…"

"And, our own White Knight…" The announcer stated into the microphone as she edged over to the side of the stage. "Our own celebrity here in the Underworld – Tora!"

Tora simply sighed, "… A White Pawn… A rookie duelist's first night."

"Now… You all know the rules…" The announcer giggled jumping off the stage as a large steel barred cage began to lower itself around the stage. "It's a battle royal! Any duelist's game, so no dueling below the belt! But feel free to sling your insults!"

The moment the cage closed around the two duelists, Kurenai narrowed his eyes at the cage behind him, '_… Do they think this is some sort of wrestling match? I'll give them it's a nice touch, but still…'_

"You better keep your head in the game, newbie!" Tora laughed out, slowly getting Kurenai's attention. "I don't know if you were the top of your game back in your neighborhood, fancy man, but this is a whole new league."

"Are you going to keep talking?" Kurenai asked activating his duel disk, allowing the deck inside it to shuffle automatically. "Or are you going to duel?" (KLP: 8000)

"Heh, don't act so tough," Tora chuckled holding her duel disk up into the air. "I think I should teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!" (TLP: 8000)

"Apparently you didn't hear me," Kurenai sighed as he drew his opening hand of five cards. "Quit your yapping and get to dueling!"

"Someone's eager to lose," Tora sighed pulling off the top card from her deck, making the first draw. "Such a cocky attitude from a White Pawn is rude, and one who's in his first day here."

"And being a White Knight is better?" Kurenai remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Humph, way to play into the stereotype of a newbie," Tora sighed with a shake of her head. "Thinking like that here will get you killed, old man. With me being a White Knight and you a White Pawn, I'm clearly marked as a more experienced duelist. Although, I'm a little confused, why the hell wouldn't they pair you up against another White Pawn, or at least a Black Pawn?

"I'll never understand the sadistic minds' logics."

"And yet you're dueling down here," Kurenai sighed with a shake of his head. "Where you've been following their logic for only heaven knows for how long."

A small blood vessel appeared on the side of Tora's head as she fitted a card into her duel disk, "Don't talk like you're better than us, you're dueling here too, you know. And as you can tell, I'm the one who's making the opening move. And I'll start off by playing the spell card – Foolish Burial, now I can send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard."

Pulling the deck out from her duel disk, Tora fanned the cards in front of her as she quickly pulled a single card from the mass of cards, "And I think the proper monster to send, should be my Machina Fortress! So, it's going to the scrapyard."

With a smirk, Tora fitted the card into her duel disk's graveyard, making the device beep before she slipped her deck back into the deck slot, "But like in the factories, the junk is recycled, so, I can send a high level Machine from my hand to the graveyard – Like for example my Demonic Motor Omega…"

Fitting the card into her duel disk, a large bright light erupted from the ground in front of Tora, allowing a large aqua-colored armored robotic tank with arms and a robotic head to appear in front of her and onto the stage, taking aim at Kurenai with its large shoulder cannon (2500/1600). "And you know the old saying – Reduce, reuse, and recycle, well, that's what my Machina Fortress can do.

"But that also applies to my other monsters, like the one I just discarded, so, I'll play the spell card – Old Model to the Frontline! Now, time to recycle one more machine!"

A large amount of smoke erupted next to the Machina Fortress, and from it, stepped a more humanoid robot, this one with rust red armor, exhaust pipes erupting from its body, and a pair of blades on its gauntlet armor. The machine screeched loudly as smoke erupted from its exhaust pipes (2800/2000). "And so, the Demonic Motor Omega comes back as well! You're both just lucky that I can't attack on the first turn, so I'll set one card face down and end my turn. I'll be ending my turn.

"Which then activates my Demonic Motor's ability! Now I get to special summon one Motor Parts Token to my field!"

A cloud of smoke popped up in front of Tora, immediately forming into a small mess of machine parts in front of the female duelist (200/200).

"… Not that I'm too savvy on this game," Kurenai muttered raising an eyebrow. "But isn't it supposed to be Fiendish Engine?"

"That name doesn't do this monster justice!" Tora laughed loudly with her arms crossed. "So, I gladly call it by its true name, especially with all the trouble that I had to go through in order to get my hands on it and my Machiner's Fortress! Cost me an arm and a leg to get these cards of mine shipped over here secretly from Neo Domino!"

Kurenai blinked a few times as he lowered his hat down, '_Are duelists always this weird?'_

"What's the matter, rookie?" Tora asked leaning forward, allowing some her hair to fall from her cap. "Are you feeling too afraid to make your first move? I'll admit it's a little daunting, so maybe you'd like to give up before this duel begins?

'… _Are duelists this chatty?'_ Kurenai thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"And there you have it folks!" the cute announcer proclaimed from her seat (while nursing a Virgin Bloody Mary). "Our experienced duelist has made her opening moves! Tora using her traditional Machine Intimidation! 

"One has to wonder what's on the rookie – Kurenai's mind at this very moment!"

At the sound of his name, Kurenai blinked a few times as he reached into his pocket, "Hey, is it okay if I light up a smoke?"

Tora and everyone watching the duel blinked a few times as the fedora wearing duelist produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Until the announcer coughed slightly, "Uh… Go for it?"

For a moment, a small smirk appeared on Kurenai's face before he fitted the cigarette into his mouth and quickly lit it up, allowing a small cloud of smoke to trail from the end of it, "Much better. Didn't know if a place like this followed the traditional 'No Smoking' rules in bars or restaurants, but hey, I guess the underground breaks more than one rule at a time."

"You know that smoking is bad for your health, right?" Tora muttered with a dull look in her eyes. "You're just killing yourself. You should save that job for me."

"Well, we all gotta go sometime," Kurenai replied with a shrug before he drew from his deck. "What's the point of living if you can't enjoy some pleasures?"

"I can follow that logic," Tora chuckled. "It's quite simple."

"Then you'll be able to follow this move," Kurenai replied slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I'll burn it into your mind! Summoning those monsters may have been good in creating a wall for you, but against me, that's never a good thing!

"I summon the Fiend Megacyber!"

A golden blur appeared in front of Kurenai, immediately forming into a golden plated warrior with several spikes erupting from its shoulders and back with a purple cloak wrapped around its thin waist. Throwing a few speedy punches through the air, the warrior spun around and crossed his arms (2200/1200). "Having a rush strategy can easily turn against you, and this card is perfect for keeping up. Besides, you forgot one thing.

"Your two machines may be strong, but that standing pile of scrap is just a smoking target! Megacyber! Attack her token!"

The golden warrior began to uncross his arms, several sparks erupting from the blades on his arms that crossed, and then jumped over the stage, prepared to bring down both of its arms down on the pile of gears and engine parts.

"Do you take me as a rookie?" Tora chuckled throwing her hand to the side, making her face down card flip upwards. "I knew you were going to pull a rookie move like that! I activate my trap card, Staunch Defender! Now, your big bad Megacyber will be drawn to attacking my Demonic Motor!"

"… If that's what you want," Kurenai growled pulling another card from his hand and slipping it into his duel disk. "Then I'm not going to disappoint! Fiend Megacyber! Topple that titan of steel!

"Then, I play Rush Recklessly from my hand!"

A powerful green aura rushed over the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200 + 700/0), making the gold plated warrior become a gold blur once more, appearing directly behind the Demonic Motor Omega. At first, the larger machine began to slowly turn around, setting its sights on the blade covered warrior.

However, the moment it completely turned, one of its arms fell to the stage, sparks erupting from the shoulder where its wires fell down, completely exposed. That's when several cut marks ran across the entire body of the demonic machine's body, making the Demonic Motor Omega fall to pieces around Tora's body, her eyes widening as sparks of electricity surged from the black bands, "URK! N-Not bad, rookie…"

Electricity erupted through out Tora's body, making her yelp slightly as the remains of her gigantic robot slowly began to disappear. (TLP: 7900)

Kurenai raised an eyebrow as he watched some of the smoke began to rise up from Tora's body when the electricity died down, "What the…?"

"That's right folks!" The announcer blared into the microphone. "A classic from the days of Hell Kaiser Ryo, the Damage Flux Devices! Designed to give quite a 'shock' to our duelists when they lower their life points! So you better be careful!"

"Now this is just wrong," Kurenai sighed pulling his cigarette from his mouth.

"Ha, don't worry," Tora chuckled straightening her hair that stood up in the back. "A little shock like that isn't going to really affect a seasoned player like myself. And I promise you, you'll be getting your fair share of the pain soon. After all, you can't really say you're an underground duelist if you don't experience the painful sensation."

"I'm not worried about getting shocked," Kurenai replied with a shrug. "I'm just a little on the fence about hurting a girl, even if it is a tomboy…"

"Tomboy?" Tora seethed as a large blood vessel appeared on the side of Tora's head when she heard that. "Well, don't worry, I won't have any trouble sending a few volts through your body!"

"Seems like I struck a chord," Kurenai muttered rolling his eye as he slowly reached for the last four cards in his hand and lifted up two of the cards. "I set one monster face down, and one set card. And I'll end my turn."

And like that, as the Fiend Megacyber's attack returned to normal (2900/1200 – 700/0) Tora quickly drew, giving her a hand of three cards.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. It's ever a good idea to insult off the duelist with an armada of machines at their beck and call!" Tora growled as she threw her hand forward, making the Motor Parts Token shatter. "And I'll show you why! I can sacrifice the parts in order to summon Machine King!"

A powerful jolt of electricity erupted in front of Tora, forming into a tall daunting robotic monster that seemed to be made out of old junk parts with a large crest on its chest (2200/2000). "Sure, it's an old card, but sometimes you just can't beat the classics! Especially since it gains one hundred attack points for each machine out on the field!"

Static electricity surged over the main body of the metallic king, making it snap its robotic arms to the side (2200/2000 + 200/0). "Now, let's get this rampage on the road! Machina Fortress! Blast his Megacyber to data bits!"

Charging the cannon, the large mobile tank began to take aim towards the golden armored Fiend Megacyber, only to stop when a large totem pole like machine appeared directly in front of the larger machine, sending out blasts of sound that made the cannon discharge.

"Not happening," Kurenai growled as the totem pole shattered like glass. "And thanks to Command Silencer, it's going to stay like that. And also thanks to it, I can draw another card from my deck."

"Fine, that's fine with me," Tora chuckled looking over to the right of the Fiend Megacyber. "It's good that you used that card for that attack. Really shows how green a duelist you really are! Machine King! Attack his defense monster! Double Rocket Punch!"

Lifting both of its arms up into the air, the Machine King launched both of its fists through the air and sent them crashing into the face down monster, sending the card flying through the air…

"And don't think that just cause it's in defense mode," Tora shouted as she held up a card from her hand. "You're going to be safe! I'm playing my spell card – Aftershock! Now, my Machine King gains the ability to inflict damage through your defense during this time its attacking your defense monster!"

The card shattered, revealing a red armored motorcyclist being thrown from his motorcycle (500/1000), immediately exploding into several flames that fell down to Kurenai's body, activating the Damage Flux Devices on his body, making several jolts of electricity to run through his body. The burning sensation flew through his body and burnt his cigarette into nothing but ashes that fell to the stage. (KLP: 6600)

"And what do you think folks?" The announcer giggled as the crowd chuckled at the sight of Kurenai slowly taking a knee. "For the first time anywhere, we have our newest White Pawn having the full experience of the Damage Flux Devices! So, one has to wonder what his first reaction to it will be!"

Taking a deep breath, Kurenai immediately exhaled a large amount of smoke as he stood up, "What a damn waste of a cigarette."

For a moment, Tora only smirked wildly before she laughed out loud, holding her sides, "BWAHAHAHAHA! Man, you certainly know how to give the unexpected response, rookie!"

Taking a moment to adjust his hat, Kurenai looked down at the ashes at his feet and sighed, "I don't think that's something to really praise."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to compliment you on your dueling or your fashion sense," Tora chuckled fitting the last card in her hand into her duel disk, making it appear behind her two massive machines. "You're just a rookie who managed to get a lucky shot with one hundred life points of damage.

"I don't know what makes you think you can actually succeed in this league, but you're just deluding yourself, White Pawn. Thing is, you shouldn't even be facing me, I'm a duelist who's clawed her way up to the third level of the league, defeating a fellow White Pawn, then a Black Pawn and then the former White Knight to acquire this standing, and I'm not going to let some hat wearing chain-smoker take away that hard work!

"I'm aiming for the top, and I'll topple the Black King off his throne!

"Turn end!"

Kurenai rubbed his chin a few times, '_If what she says is true, then the ranking system is probably based on Chess pieces, with White rankings being lower than Black rankings. What an informative, yet useless piece of information.'_

"I could care less about your goals, Tora" Kurenai replied as he pulled off the top card from his deck and immediately slipped it on his duel disk. "I've just got a job to do. And I summon Gauntlet Warrior to help me finish that job!"

In a flash of light, a large muscular armored man landed on the field, complete with a larger left gauntlet that doubled as a large red shield (400/1600), however, as soon as the monster appeared, the faster it vanished, turning into a red aura that washed over the Fiend Megacyber's body. "And I'll immediately tribute it in order to give all my warriors a boost, one that I'll use immediately!"

The red aura sunk into the Megacyber's body, making the warrior cross his arm blades once more (2200/1200 + 500/500). "And since he's got the strength, I'll use it! Fiend Megacyber! Slice and dice that Machine King!"

In a golden blur, the Megacyber skidded across the field and immediately slammed both of its blades directly into the Machine King's body, slicing the machine in two, and sending both sides of the machine to crumble down into junk.

And once more, the electricity began to flow from Tora's damage flux devices, and through out her entire body, "Grk! That still stings like hell!" (TLP: 7600)

'_Earlier tonight I save a couple of girls,'_ Kurenai thought to himself as he pulled his hat down. '_And now I'm electrifying one, feels like a contradiction is hiding somewhere there…'_

"Heh, if you keep doing that small damage," Tora coughed out as the electricity flew from her body, slowly making the hair that stuck out from under her hat lift up slightly. "Then I'll have this in the bag in no time, rookie!"

"Still need to beat me first," Kurenai replied taking two cards from his hand that he immediately slipped into his duel disk, making them both appear behind the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200).

"Sounds like an invitation rookie," Tora chuckled slowly drawing. "And so, to help speed this along, I play my trap card – Jar of Greed! Now, I get to draw another card from my deck…

"And I'll play it! I play the spell card, Dark World Dealings! Now, both of us can draw a card, and then discard one from our hands."

Kurenai merely shrugged as he pulled the top card from his deck and fitted another card into his duel disk. And Tora did the same thing, only with a deadly smirk painted all over her face, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, time to get serious once more! Machiner's Fortress! Rid the field of that eyesore of a monster!"

For a second time, the Machiner's Fortress slowly began to charge up its cannon, and immediately fired a powerful beam of energy that crashed into the Fiend Megacyber's chest, vaporizing the golden armored warrior into nothing but data bits that flew past Kurenai, sending a small jolt of electricity to run through his limbs. "… Rrr…" (KLP: 6300)

"But don't think that the pain's going to stop there!" Tora laughed fitting the last card in her hand into her duel disk. "I play the spell card – Prototype Development! Now, by tributing my Fortress, I can special summon another machine from my graveyard."

The fortress shattered like glass, allowing the parts to slowly spark, "And since it's a machine itself…"

The parts slowly began to come back together, reforming into the large robotic tank (2500/1600), "When you're in this league for so long, you learn to find loopholes in the rules, like this one that says that I can attack you once more since my Fortress is considered a new monster!"

Kurenai's eyes widened as the laser cannon erupted with a powerful blast that crashed into him, sending him skidding backwards and into the cage, sending a large burst of electricity through out his entire body, making him snarl out in pain, "GGRRRRRRRRR…." (KLP: 3800)

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Tora chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "Just face it, you wandered into the wrong league here, old man. If you can't stand the pain, then you should just quit before you get yourself killed."

Kurenai remained silent as he fell to his knees, lowering his head and allowing his fedora to fall from his head, "Pain is only temporary. It main last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or even a year…"

Tora raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, without Kurenai's hat, it was easy to see the three strands of hair that popped up from the front of the older man's head that spiked towards the back of his head. "But eventually, it will subside and something else will take its place…"

Slowly standing up, ignoring the smoke that was lifting off of his body, Kurenai snatched up his hat and placed it atop of his head, covering the three spikes of hair, "If I quit, though, it lasts forever.

"I'm not going to give up. Not to you, not to anyone, and not to any sort of pain!"

"Nice words," Tora sighed, smoothing out the back of her hair, thinking that the electric shocks she took probably had the same effect on her hair as it did with Kurenai's. "And nice hair, but neither are going to help you beat me, an experienced underground duelist. And I've got my big bad machine out, and it's obvious that both of your st cards are nothing but bluffs."

"How about you keep that sharp tongue of yours trapped in that yap of yours," Kurenai growled reaching for his deck. "And how about you let me take my turn before you start thinking you've got this won?"

"Still got some fight left in ya then?" Tora sighed waving her hand up. "Fine, then how about you show me how you intend to fight back?"

Kurenai remained silent as he drew and then slapped another card onto his duel disk, making a face down monster appear in front of him. "Turn end."

"… Are you serious?" Tora coughed with a dull look on her face.

**0-0-0-0**

"… Looks like this rookie's about to crash and burn."

The tea sipper only continued to sample his drink, sighing loudly as he pulled the tea cup away from his lips. "You should learn to wait and watch…"

"That's not really profitable, my friend."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Man, what a waste of a turn," Tora sighed as she slowly drew from the top of her deck. '_Tch, can't use this monster, oh well, not like I need it at the moment. I just need to keep blasting away his monsters so he can't bring out anything big…'_

"Machina's Fortress! Destroy that face down monster!"

With a quick charge, the powerful machine unleashed a powerful blast of energy that crashed into it, eradicating the card to reveal a large gray pot that had a large eye and row of teeth at the mouth of the jar (700/600). The jar laughed loudly before it shattered into millions of shards.

"… And thanks," Kurenai replied fitting his cards into his duel disk's graveyard. "That was Morphing Jar, meaning now both us discard our hands and then we both draw new hands of five cards."

"Oh, so now you're helping me?" Tora chuckled as she tossed the single card she had in her hand and pulled off five more. "Why thank you so much, I guess even a geezer like you can pull out a rare card from the trash as well."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the cards that he drew and tossed them into his hand.

"Now, as for the rest of my turn," Tora sighed holding up three cards. "I'll set two cards face down and I'll set a defense monster, just to be on the safe side. Now, I think I'm done."

Kurenai nodded as he slowly drew a card from his deck, giving him six cards to work with, one of which he immediately slapped onto his duel disk. "I summon ChaosRider Gustaph!"

A loud roaring engine blasted through the arena, allowing a demonic looking motorist dressed in red leather while riding atop of a rust red motorcycle, to ride onto the stage, spinning the lance in his clawed hands as he leered at Tora (1400/1500).

"Man, its really hard trying to pin down what kind of deck you've got going on," Tora muttered eying the weird motorcyclist. "And what's that grease monkey going to do? Sure, you'll have a chance against my face down monster, but you don't really have anything to use against my fortress, now don't ya?"

"… Actually, I'll topple that fortress!" Kurenai snarled reaching into his graveyard. "I activate Chaosrider Gustaph's ability! Now, by removing two spell cards from my graveyard, I can increase his attack points by three hundred for each!"

Two orbs of white light erupted over Gustaph's body, allowing the warrior to grip onto the two orbs and crush them between his claws (1400/1500 + 600/0). "And now, I'll activate one of my trap cards – Blast with Chain!"

And around the rider's arm appeared a weird weapon – Consisting of what appeared to be three sticks of dynamite that was chained to his arm (2000/1500 + 500/0). "Now… Attack that fortress!"

"Going for a tie, eh?" Tora snarled as the Chaosrider revved his engine and drove towards Machina's Fortress.

"… That's the point," Kurenai replied.

Hitting the brakes, Gustaph skidded right next to the Fortress, immediately pulling the chain on his newest weapon, lighting all three of the sticks of dynamite…

KA-BOOOOOOOOM!

And just like that, both monsters exploded, sending several machine parts flying through the air, making them bounce past both duelists before they disappeared.

"And since it was destroyed in battle," Kurenai replied holding his hand up. "I believe that your Fortress gets to destroy one card on my field, and since I only have my face down card…"

A small explosion rocked the field as it destroyed Kurenai's face down card, sending several pixels flying through the air.

"I don't know whether you're smart," Tora sighed with a shake of her head. "Or if you're just plain stupid. Yeah, you may have used up my monster's back up effect, but you used up your summon this turn, and you're wide open."

Kurenai turned towards his five cards and shook his head, "… Turn end."

"… Yep, you're just stupid, old man" Tora sighed with a shake of her head as she drew another card into her hand. "And here I was thinking that I'd actually get a challenge out of you, I guess I was mistaken. I'll end this right here, right now.

"First, I discard another level eight machine type monster, just in time to bring back a familiar face!"

The moment that Tora fitted the card into her duel disk, the familiar mobile fortress/robot appeared on the field, immediately taking aim with its cannon (2500/1600) towards Kurenai.

"But I'm not done, not by a long shot!" Tora continued as she threw her hand forward. "You see, while it may have cost me an arm and a leg to get my Machina's Fortress and Demonic Motor Omega over here, but my true ace, oh, now that's a different story all together.

"It was costly, but I didn't have to pay a damn thing, I let someone else take the bill for that.

"But, I've had enough reminiscing, so I'll activate both of my face down cards – Call of the Haunted and Birthright! Now, I can special summon the Perfect Machine King I just discarded, and my Caterpillar Tank that you made me discard last turn!"

In two flashes of light, two more machines appeared on both sides of the Machina's Fortress, one of them a tall man-shaped robot with white and red armor with a large pair of metallic wings sprouting from its back (2700/1500) while on the other side sat a large tank like machine with a large tread down the middle of its body with several cannons mounted on its sides (2700/2000). "And now watch and learn! Cause for each other machine on the field, my ace – Perfect Machine King gains an additional five hundred attack points!"

The larger machine slammed its fists together, creating a large amount of static electricity that flowed over its body (2700/1500 + 1000/0). "I wish I could've said that this was fun, rookie, but it really hasn't. So, I'll have to make some more entertainment, so let me tell you what's going to happen.

"First, I'll have my Fortress attack you, and then, I'll have my Perfect Machine King finish you off, I'll enjoy hearing you yell in pain. Sure, it'll be a little bit overkill, but then again, if you're not prepared for that, then you didn't belong in this league to begin with!

"Machina's Fortress! Attack him directly!"

Without charging like before, the mobile tank fired a powerful laser blast that flew through the air directly towards Kurenai.

Only to get blocked by a large black barrier that rushed over Kurenai's field, sending the laser blasts spiraling away from his body. (KLP: 3800)

"What?" Tora snarled watching as the black barrier slowly began to die down around Kurenai's body. "How the hell did you…"

"Remember that face down card that was destroyed?" Kurenai asked reaching into his graveyard to produce a single card. "Well, it was a trap card called Bushido Last Will, it may not fit the theme of my deck, but it still is a useful card, especially since it can end your battle phase by removing it from the graveyard.

"Another upside is that we both then can add one level four or lower monster from our decks and place them in our hands, I'm choosing Tuningware for me."

"Heh, fine by me," Tora chuckled pulling her card from her deck. "I could always use another monster to trash you with. So, I'll take my Card Trooper, and I'll set it in defense mode, and for good measure, another face down card."

The two set cards appeared in front of Tora, completely filling up the monster card zone in front of her, '_Even if he does manage to destroy my three killer machines, he'll have to go through my two face down Card Troopers, and I'll be able to draw two more cards from my deck. And if he does try destroying my Perfect Machine King, I'll play my copy of Judgment of Anubis, so if he tries to destroy my monsters with their trap cards' weaknesses._

'_And in my hand is my second copy of the Prototype Development, so, even if he doesn't attack, I can just sacrifice one of my Card Troopers to summon my Demonic Motor Omega back from my graveyard, and I'll over power him into the ground!'_

However, Kurenai merely took a deep breath and pulled his hat down before he drew, "One should only shoot, if they're prepared to be shot as well…"

Lifting his head up, Kurenai looked at the card he just drew and narrowed his eyes, "Ready?"

"Huh? Ready for what?" Tora asked as one of the face down cards on Kurenai's field lifted up.

"It's usually my policy not to rely on such tactics," Kurenai stated as he fitted a card into his duel disk creating a powerful wind began to surge around his entire body, revealing his spell card to be Summon Wind. "But, you don't leave me much of a choice." (KLP: 3000)

Even as the electricity surged over his body, Kurenai merely slapped a card onto his duel disk, allowing a familiar red armored motorcyclist to roar out onto the field, holding up its mechanical blade (500/1000). "So now, I special summon the Dashrider Accel, and then, I'll normal summon Tuningware."

In a ring of light, a small robot with a yellow scarf around its face and a wok on its head (100/300), immediately striking a pose that was not too different from the pose that Kurenai himself had struck to enter the underground. "Then, I'll play a spell card – Machine Duplication."

In another pair of flashing lights two more Tuningware robots jumped in front of the fedora wearing duelist, both of them striking different poses (yet, both were are equally embarrassing as the original's) (100/300 x2).

"Tuningware?" Tora questioned, raising an eyebrow as all three of her Machine Kings gained a power boost. "What kind of weird machine is that?"

Meanwhile, back in the second level of the underground arena…

The man's eyes were nearly bugging out at the sight of all three of the machines, '_No! It… It can't be! There's no way a normal rookie could possess such a card!'_

As the fancily dress man was in awe at the sight of what was happening on the ground floor, the man who simply drank his tea smirked slightly, '_So, even you have a few tricks up your sleeve now…'_

Back to the duel…

"I'd be more concerned with my Dashrider," Kurenai replied as he threw his hand up into the air. "And as I said, I don't normally use tactics like these against trash like you two… But you're not giving me much choice…

"I tune my level one Dashrider tuner!"

"Tune?" Tora gasped as the cybernetic rider shattered into a single red ring. '_H-HOW? In satellite, there's hardly a chance that someone could actually possess one of those monsters, and yet…'_

"You heard it here folks!" The announcer finally shouted into the microphone, finally speaking up about the match. "Looks like our newest White Pawn is pulling out all the stops!"

"T-This is a joke… R-Right?" Tora asked looking around at the leering crowds.

The single red ring flew around the three Tuningware robots, transforming each of them into two stars that flew right through the ring, transforming it into a tall pillar of light, as Kurenai lifted his hand up towards the light, "_Gears turning, engines running, wheels spinning… All parts combining, to create a new ace of speed and power._

"_Synchro summon – MotoRider Trial!"_

The tower of light immediately shattered like glass, its remains falling to the ground around the feet of the newest monster that graced the field – Its light blue armor gleaming in what little light was in the arena while showing that the monster was a fully armored man, with several wheels on his limbs and exhaust pipes erupting from his back. And on this armored man's head sat a curved silver helmet with a red visor underneath.

Slamming his foot into his ground, the armored man's exhaust pipes shot out a large amount of dark smoke into the air (2000/2000).

"A… A Synchro monster…" Tora was almost at a loss of words.

"Thanks to the three Tuningware monsters," Kurenai stated as he quickly drew the top three cards off of his deck. "I can draw one card when one of them is used for a synchro summon, but since I used three, I can draw three cards."

Kurenai sighed as he pulled his hat down over his eyes, "Looks like you're not ready…"

"Heh, don't think that you're so great just cause you got yourself a really rare card," Tora chuckled with her arms crossed, noticing that more sparks were erupting over her Perfect Machine King's body (3700/1500 + 500/0). "Especially since you've just summoned another Machine out on the field, I heard that Synchro monsters were rare and powerful…

"But I guess that was all just a bunch of hype! That thing is nothing but a flashy weakling, just like its owner!"

"You can't believe all that you read and hear, but you should never underestimate a monster because of its scores," Kurenai replied holding up a pair of cards from his graveyard slot, allowing several flames to erupt from Trial's exhaust pipes. "Especially, since you haven't seen what this card can do! I activate the effects of the two Dashrider Accels in my graveyard!

"By removing them from my graveyard, one face up Synchro Monster gains five hundred attack points. And since there are two that I'm removing, that means there's going to be a thousand point bonus until the end of the turn!"

Slowly, Trial's armor began to change – From a cool, soothing blue to a fiery red, making a large amount of flames to erupt from the exhaust pipes on his armor (2000/2000 + 1000/0).

'_C-Crap!'_ Tora thought looking at the now red armored machine. '_Now he can destroy my Caterpillar Tank or my Fortress!'_

That's when a smirk appeared on Tora's face, _'But, if he destroys the fortress, then he'll be destroying his own monster!'_

"Now, to play the card that'll end this," Kurenai replied slowly turning around one of the six cards that he had in his hand. "The equip spell, Power Charger!"

Steam erupted from Trial's right shoulder, immediately morphing the metallic arm into a much more futuristic version of itself, allowing the armored man to clench his fist tightly.

"N-Now hold on a minute!" Tora snarled taking a step back. "I… I know that card! And it can only be equipped to a Warrior monster! B-But, that's a Machine monster, my Perfect Machine King confirms it with its effect!"

"Actually, one of MotoRider's effects makes him into a machine," Kurenai replied crossing his arms, keeping his hat down over his eyes. "Trial's originally a warrior monster, meaning this equip card works just perfectly."

"I… I see…" Tora muttered with a cold sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"And like you said, you know what this card can do," Kurenai sighed snapping his hand forward. "So, I'll use it! MotoRider! Time Trial!"

Placing his regular hand down on the ground, Trial began to shake slightly until he disappeared in a red blur that flew over the field until it appeared directly in front of the Caterpillar Tank, and delivered several kicks to the larger machine, until it spun around and slammed its foot directly into the main tread, shattering the machine into millions of parts that flew back into the cage's walls.

Tora's eyes widened as she watched the remains of her mighty machine fall to her feet, however, her attention was quickly drawn away as a powerful jolt of electricity erupted from the damage flux devices. "ACK!" (TLP: 7300)

"And not that I have to tell you," Kurenai replied as MotoRider Trial skidded back in front of him, a powerful red aura rushing over its entire body (3000/2000 + 2700/0). "But thanks to Power Charger, Trial gains the attack points of the monster he just destroyed in battle."

Still recovering the electrical shocks, Tora began to stand up straight with a large smirk plastered over her face, "Heh… Idiot… So what? Sure, you may have done little damage to me and lowered my Perfect Machine King's attack points…"

And sure enough, some of the static electricity surged off of the Machine King's body (4200/1500 – 500/0).

"But, you forgot one thing," Tora chuckled wagging a finger. "When you end your turn, your monster will lose that thousand point boost, meaning it'll be easy pickings for my Perfect Machine King, and you'll be wide open…"

Slowly, Kurenai smirked as he pushed up his hat, "Then let's fix that. Shall we?"

"Huh?" Tora questioned with a question appearing over the top of her head.

"Leave all behind!" Kurenai roared throwing his hand forward, making Trial cross his arms over his chest. "Time Trial Mark Two!"

In a deep red blur, MotoRider Trial disappeared running over the field until it appeared right in front of the larger machine. Cracking its knuckles, Trial pushed itself from the ground, spinning around to slam its newly armored fist directly into the Perfect Machine King's face, sending the entire armored head flying off into the cage, shattering the rest of the machine into millions of shards that rained to the ground.

As Tora stepped back, she realized that the Damage Flux Devices were beginning to spark once more, making Tora roar out in pain as the electricity surged over her entire petite frame. (TLP: 5300)

"B-But… How the hell did you…" Tora gasped as the electricity began to die down, with a few sparks flying over her body.

Trial reappeared in front of Kurenai, the aura around its entire frame surging with power (5700/2000 + 3700/0), meanwhile, Kurenai sighed as he adjusted his hat once more, "… It's simple really. For every non-tuner monster that was used in his Synchro summon, that's how many times he can attack during the battle phase.

"So far, I've only used two…"

Tora's eyes widened as she slowly began to step back, "N-Now hold on a second! We can talk about this! P-Please! S-Surely you're not the kind of guy who'd harm a girl… Right?"

"… I told you before…" Kurenai replied slowly holding his hand up like a gun towards Famous. "One should only shoot, if they're prepared to be shot as well… Apparently, you don't get that.

"I'm sorry, but I have a job to do, and I'll get it done no matter what!

"MotoRider Trial! Time Trial Fury Mark Three!"

Tora immediately ran towards the back of the cage, slamming her hand on the cage a few times until Trial appeared in front of her Machina's Fortress, running around the machine as it slammed its feet directly into the machine's main body, creating several dents that began to crumple the machine and sending parts flying through the air.

And with one final kick, Trial spun around slamming its fist into the ground, allowing sparks of electricity to erupt from both the Machina's Fortress and Tora's Damage Flux Devices.

The Machina's Fortress began to shake, unable to take any more of the attacks with its cracked and dented armor. With a few more sparks erupting from its joints, the large machine exploded, and with electricity exploding from Tora's body, her scream echoed throughout the entire Underground. (TLP: 0)

After a few moments, the holograms began to slowly disappeared, allowing the cage around the two duelists to slowly lift up into the air.

"And in an amazing upset," The cute announcer proclaimed as Kurenai slowly headed towards the edge of the stage, waiting for the cage to full lift over the stage. "Our newest White Pawn has just ascended past the White Knight of the underground! And with ruthlessness that could rival our king! But, just how far can this rookie go?"

Kurenai jumped from the stage, his cigarette dangling in his mouth as he slowly made his way to the bar, '_If I'm going to have to hurt people like this, then its not going to be too far… I just need to finish this job as soon as possible, and I will find that person as soon as possible…'_

"Anyway, we'll take a thirty minute break to get Tora cleaned off the stage," The announcer stated into the microphone just as Kurenai began to remove the black devices on his body, tossing them to the ground (while a guard was calmly picking them up. "And then we'll get onto our second match of the night – The White Queen, Hibiki Hiroshi VS the rising star and current Black Bishop – Eri Nogami!"

And just like that, Kurenai froze in his tracks, adjusting his hat over his eyes, '_… That was faster than expected…'_

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Caterpillar Tank / Earth / LV. 7 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000 / Machine**

**Description:** a large tank like machine with a large tread down the middle of its body with several cannons mounted on its sides

_This card was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga._

**Old Model to the Frontline / Normal Spell / Effect:** Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your graveyard.

**Image:** An old garage with headlights appearing from it.

_This card was used by Sho Marufuji in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga._

**Prototype Development / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** Tribute 1 Machine-Type monster you control to Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your graveyard.

**Image:** A large garage opening in front of a pilot to reveal a large machine inside

**Aftershock / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** During battle between your attacking Machine-Type monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of your monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Image:** A wrecking ball smashing into the ground and sending a hero flying.

_The preceding cards were used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga. _

**Command Silencer / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and draw 1 card.

**Image: **A large futuristic totem pole with speakers built in the wings

_This card was used by Kaiba Seto in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime._

**Power Charger / Equip Spell / Effect:** Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster you control. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK.

**Image:** Elemental Hero Avian with a large mechanical arm

_This card was used by Judai in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime_

**Summon Storm / Normal Spell / Effect:** Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your hand.

**Image:** A ninja appearing in a twister of light.

_This card was used by Birdman/Harpie's Brother in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. _

**Bushido Last Will / Trap / Effect:** When this card is in your graveyard, you remove this card to end your opponent's battle phase. Then each duelist may take one level four or lower monster from his/her deck and add them to their hands. They must show the cards and then shuffle their decks.

**Image:** a young man placing a katana at grave

_This card was first used by Ganryu in Duelist Twilight._

**Dashrider Accel / Wind / LV. 1 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / Machine/Tuner:** You may remove this card in your graveyard from play to increase the ATK of a Synchro monster you control by 500 until the end phase.

**Description:** A red motorcycle riding Cyborg dressed in a red leather jacket and pants with a masked helmet covering its face.

**MotoRider Trial / Wind / LV. 7 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters] This card is treated as a Machine-type monster in addition to being a Warrior-type monster. Each turn, this card can attack as many times equal to the number of Non-Tuner Monsters used for its Synchro Summon.

**Description:** A fully blue armored man, his armor adorned with exhaust pipes and wheels on his limbs. With a red visor and silver helmet, this mystery man has his face covered up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Clad in the colors of darkness, like the aurora, the roots of the underground infect all who enter its domain…**_

_**Inheriting this fate will make those who face it wander in hell eternally…**_

_**An unwavering being…**_

_**A forced reality…**_

_**And fakes that will disappear lifelessly…**_

_**The world continues to turn, completely unaware of these chosen paths, that will dye this world in darkness…**_

_**Next chapter of Nobody's Perfect…**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Queen's Gambit**_


End file.
